


有凤栖梧【第三章车】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat





	有凤栖梧【第三章车】

天界的夜降临得很快，月华如练，星辰悄然漫上天际。

此刻，栖梧宫中温暖如春。

寝宫中四角立着青黑色的香鼎，淡雅的香料迂回飘散，带起袅袅轻烟。

绣着龙凤舞天的纱帘轻轻摇晃，雪白的地毯上，衣衫交错凌落，帘中细细的喘息声流露而出，人影晃动。忽然，伴着一声高亢的呻吟，慢慢归于平静。

缠绵过后，旭凤仍旧伏在润玉身上，不肯出来，一边轻柔帮他按着腰，一边火热的唇舌在他颈窝锁骨流连。这个人身上有淡淡的香味，身子似白玉砌成，情潮时喘息的声音更是勾魂摄魄，他的一切都让自己食髓知味。若说上次是意外，那这次清醒的疯狂连自己都没办法再找任何理由去辩解。难道千年来自己当真对润玉不仅仅是对兄长的维护和敬重么。

润玉感觉到身上这人揉搓着自己却还在走神，惩罚性的一口咬在旭凤肩膀，冷声道

“火神殿下打算何时出来？“润玉的嗓音带着欢爱后的疲倦慵懒，比平日里更低一些。

旭凤呵呵笑了两声，退出来抱起他放到流梓池中清洗。

 

流梓池原本是一汪活泉，旭凤被囚禁后润玉就将它化为温泉平日里供旭凤养伤。旭凤抱着他靠着池壁坐下，润玉闭着眼睛柔顺的倚在怀中，享受这一刻的安宁，感觉到旭凤的手又有些蠢蠢欲动，轻咳了一声，便开口引出一个话题。

“方才你在想什么？”旭凤知道他在问刚刚走神的事。懒洋洋的换了个姿势，一只手饶有兴致的把玩散开他散乱的黑发，一只手放在润玉手心，眼睛微微眯着，故意飞快的舔了润玉唇角一口，戏谑道

“我不过是在回味兄长的滋味”

 

润玉拉着旭凤的手一眨不眨的盯着他，不言不语。旭凤重重的叹了一口气，明白这人不好糊弄，拍了拍自己脸颊，仿佛下定决心一般道

“在想是否我也早已对兄长情根深种”

不然为何会因为你一个表情一个动作牵肠挂肚，辗转难眠，宁愿自己伤痕累累也要替你挡去天雷万道，又怎会因为嫉妒锦觅常伴你左右从此疏远璇玑宫。大婚那日即便是被砍掉双翼的时候最痛的也不是身体而是心脏。兄长明明是最疼我的，为什么变了呢。

后来润玉囚禁他，不让他跟别人有联系，日日霸道的占着他，吻着他，偏执的一次次对他诉说着爱意。他虽然很惊，但却不可忽视心底的那一丝喜。原来兄长从来都是我一个人的。但身为男子却被金屋藏娇，折断羽翼，再加上登基那日他与锦觅大婚....

是了，大婚...锦觅...这些时日他一直不问外面如何了，只是怕听见锦觅的消息，怕他二人已然成婚。旭凤气恼这样的自己，就愈加对润玉口是心非。可如今他已明了自己的心意，难道还能对锦觅视而不见么，凤凰是忠贞的鸟儿，难道自己就能横刀夺爱。想到这里，他无言的放开了润玉的手。

 

润玉听到旭凤那句话时，当即怔了怔，随后心中仿佛被翻江倒海，胸口砰砰跳了起来，狂喜之下费了好些功夫才拾回说话的力气。却又见旭凤将他手放下，顿时慌乱拉起旭凤的手放在胸口，深吸一口气，道

“旭儿，你方才说什么，再说一次好不好”

旭凤看着素来清冷沉稳的兄长小心翼翼的模样，心口犯疼，但一想到他如今已是别人的夫君，妒意就遍布全身，恨不得将润玉撕碎，他咬了咬牙怕自己做出不可挽回的事，不说话，起身就要走。

润玉不明白为何刚才还那般缱绻的人怎么突然就变了脸色，见他要走也顾不得腰下酸软，从背后搂住，双手紧紧箍着旭凤，连声音都是抖的。

 

“旭儿你方才说对我...情根深种”

旭凤眸子暗了暗，仍是挣脱不开，干脆回过身看他，语气如同寒冬，神色阴沉的可怕

“难道陛下忘了自己已有家室，如今这般是要置我于何地？”

家室？润玉脸上有一瞬的空白，随即反应过来旭凤是在说锦觅，心中陡然狂喜，贴近旭凤，抚上他的脸，直勾勾的盯着他道，

“旭儿，你醋了，对不对”

旭凤见他不否认，心中的暴戾揭竿而起，他控制不住的用力捏着润玉手，眼中风雨欲来。润玉也不将手往回收，任凭他捏着，仍然笑得眉眼弯弯，好看至极，软声哄道，

“没有别人，至始至终我只有你”

“那锦觅....?"

"觅儿与我只是一桩交易，我助她报花神之仇，她携花界助我登基“

“那日大婚...”

润玉挑眉，戏谑回道“不是被我的小凤凰打断了？”

旭凤听得有些愣住了，随后面上一燥，正对上润玉一双流光溢彩的黑眸，仿佛飘在云端，上前一步毫无预兆的吻住了润玉的唇，用力的吮吸，辗转，然后继续将人搂在怀里低喃

“兄长真的只是我一个人的么”

润玉嘴角含笑，语带轻佻的咬了旭凤下巴一口

“莫非火神殿下春风一度不认账？”

 

“自然要认的，只是不知这账如何了结是好。”

 

他二人本就云雨过后，再加之在这温泉里坐了许久，眼下心意相通，一来二去竟又开始燥热了起来，将润玉按在怀中，任他轻薄，手指也愈加肆无忌惮。

 

“嗯...火神殿下不若将自己抵给本座”

 

旭凤一双手四处游走，薄唇不停在润玉身上煽风点火，时轻时重的啃咬着他的锁骨。润玉双眼迷蒙，温泉蒸起的热气将他的脸颊染上一层薄红，一副春色无边的样子。旭凤忽然坏心一起，将他抱起跨坐在自己腿间，停了所有动作，懒洋洋的将手臂枕在脑后，开始胡说八道

“如今我灵力净失，身虚体弱，这般体力活就由兄长代劳吧”

说着就恶虐的向上一顶，看着润玉全身爬满潮红，贝齿轻咬着唇，一副羞恼的样子，方才他明明已经看见了旭凤背后的龙凤图腾，哪有什么体弱，这人怎的花样如此多。难道……

润玉抓住旭凤的肩膀，冷声道

 

“你从哪儿学的这些”旭凤感觉到肩膀上手指用力仿佛要掐进肉里，眼中戏谑

 

“无师自通，啊！”啧，这下应该是出血了，察觉到自家兄长有些动怒了，不再逗弄连忙安抚解释。

“兄长难道忘了我三千岁生辰时叔父送了一箱画本”

闻言，润玉记得确实有这样一桩事，手慢慢放松，旭凤趁机捞起他玉葱般的手指放在唇边，一根根舔吻，委屈道

“兄长醋意真大”然后嘴角一扁

“出血了，我疼”

润玉知道错怪了他，又把人家挠伤了，一时理亏，无法辩驳，小声说道

“是我错怪你了”

旭凤看他这幅软糯的模样心都化了，继续得寸进尺，慢慢的磨蹭着他。

“知错能改善莫大焉，兄长以后陪我将画本所画一一尝试如何，眼下，我流了血，更没力气了”

闻言润玉又羞又恼，又想一爪子拍过去，旭凤眼疾手的快接住那手，将其挂在脖子上，眉开眼笑。

“别急，一会儿有你抓的”

 

润玉脸皮薄，始终迈不开这步，旭凤见他迟迟不动，一巴掌拍在雪白的臀上，凑近润玉耳边说了什么，逼得润玉瞪了他一眼，才缓缓的动了起来。

润玉虽是不拘床榻之事，可青天白日宫墙一隅这般花样委实有点过了。他红着耳尖坐在自家弟弟腿间扭动吞吐，偏偏那恶虐的人还时不时拍打他的腰臀，身心的双重刺激折磨得他眼角泛泪，喘息连连。

当然旭凤知道不能逗得太过，兔子急了也是会咬人的，更何况这尾天地间唯一的真龙。于是安安静静的欣赏这般美景，时不时配合的低喘呻吟。

“嗯...玉儿，快些”

润玉看着他着迷的眼神，听着他一声声的唤着自己，恍惚的想，好像也没有那般难以接受。他吻着旭凤，哑声道

“继续唤我的名字，嗯啊…旭儿，再叫大声些”

 

.....

 

流梓池畔，凤凰花开。


End file.
